The most common tool used in unplugging a fixture is a plunger, wherein the fixture may include, but not limited to, a toilet, sink, or bathtub. Such plungers typically have an elongated wooden handle with a rubber force cup mounted on one end thereof. In use, the rubber force cup is inserted into the fixture and into covering contact with the bowl outlet. During use the force cup and adjacent handle portion are exposed to the unsanitary material in the fixture bowl. After use the force cup and adjacent handle portion may comprise unsanitary material positioned thereon.
Previous attempts of a plunging apparatus to facilitate managing the unsanitary material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,450 to Davidson. Davidson describes a flushable cover for a plunger with a layer of a flushable paper material and a layer of a film soluble in cold water. The cover is constructed to maintain integrity during use of the plunger, but at the same time being capable of being broken down in water.
What is desired, however, is an improved plunging apparatus to manage the unsanitary material thereon.